


Pocky Sticks and Little Things

by P03tic_Justice2k08



Series: Haikyuu! Emotional fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P03tic_Justice2k08/pseuds/P03tic_Justice2k08
Summary: “Do you want your scarf back?” “Yeah... I do.” “...” “...But I also want you to hold onto it.” “..You do?” “Yes… Please hold onto it-”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu! Emotional fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012824
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



> Hello! I based this fic off of In Another Life by LittleLuxray. It's a beautiful story, you should go and read it :D.

_ “I found you… I like when they find each other again… In another life… You found me.”  _ Keiji sat up suddenly, his head aching and eyes burning with bitter, sad, happy and emotionless tears all at once. He curled himself into a small ball, his knees touching his chin.

  
  


He felt the hot tears stream down his cheeks and emotions bubble up that he didn’t even know existed. “Why do I feel like this.” He mumbled through choking breaths.  _ “Do you want your scarf back?” “ _ _ Yeah... I do.” “...” “...But I also want you to hold onto it.” “..You do?” “Yes… Please hold onto it-”  _

  
  


__ The memory cut off and he felt frustrated tears pool at his chin and the feeling of forgetting something important flow through him, stabbing his heart like a needle. Keijji sighed and wiped the liquid from his face and eyes. Despite only being 13 years old, he seemed to have maturity and emotions that he is just not capable of handling.

  
  


He stood up and climbed out onto his balcony and onto the roof.  _ “In another life.”  _ That phrase, that simple statement of innocence and naiveness… It always stuck to him. It left a hole in his heart, an empty space that could only be filled up by the one person who said it to him. If only he remembered.

  
  


He let emotions overwhelm him and feelings drive his thoughts. Before he knew it, the sun had begun to rise.

  
  


_____________

  
  


“ _ You know... I don't think I've ever heard you laugh, or seen you smile for that matter." “Well now you have.”  _ Koutarou rubbed at his eyes sluggishly. He found that the itchiness that he had woken up to was none other than the tears that have been visiting him night after night along with the dreadful and… nostalgic memories that bubble up from nowhere.

  
  


He rubbed at his eyes again and furiously swiped away the tears.  _ 3 am  _ The clock said.  _ “Let’s watch Cloud Atlas.”  _ His eyes water again and this time he can’t stop the sob that mercilessly pries itself from his dried throat.

  
  


His sobs filled the silence of the room and left the ringing in his ears quiet. He took a deep breath to calm himself and sat up slowly. He crept silently over to the windowsill, opening it and sitting on the small ledge. He chuckled. The person who was always in his memories would disapprove of this greatly… “... I want some strawberry pocky.” 

  
  


He let the tears come and go. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, the sun had risen.

_____________

  
  


Keiji yawned loudly and stared out the car window. He regretted staying up on the roof and looking at the stars slightly but he was glad that he saw the stars. “I want to watch Cloud Atlas for some reason.” He mumbles aloud. “Hmm?” His mother questioned.

  
  


“Nothing  _ oka-san _ .” He said quietly. “Nothing at all.” He said again, more trying to convince himself. He sighed and let his forehead touch the cool glass. He closed his eyes and let time pass before his mother called out to him.

  
  


“Keiji, sweetie, we’re here.” She said quietly, looking at her son who sat in the back seat. “Okay  _ oka-san _ .” He said, unbuckling his seat belt and letting it snap back into place. He stood up slowly and grabbed his school bag, greeting his mother with a small but heartfelt goodbye and “love you”.

  
  


“See you later Keij.” She said before sending him a small smile and driving off. Keiji walked slowly to the front door of the school, not wanting to be late but not too early either. He opened the door and put his things in his locker.

  
  


He brought only the necessary things as he walked to his classroom, the halls almost empty. He greeted his teacher silently and gave her a small smile, which was returned. He walked to his desk and put his things down.

  
  


He lay his head down as he waited for school to start.

_____________

  
  


The Bokuto household was… a mess, to put it lightly. “NII-CHAN! KOUCHIO GOT EGG IN MY HAIR!” The second oldest, Kori, yelled. “Ko-chan, he’s a baby.” Koutarou said, cleaning the egg out of Kori’s hair.

  
  


“But Niii-chaaan!” She whined. Koutarou laughed brightly. “It’s okay Ko! Nii-chan’ll braid your hair for you.” He soothed, earning a shining smile akin to his own and giggles from his mothers. “Kou-chan, such a good nii-san.” His mom, Koi said, nuzzling her wife’s neck affectionately.

  
  


“EWWW!” Kori exclaimed at the PDA. This earns another round of laughter from their parents and Koutarou himself. “HOLY SH-” His other mom, Camie, yelled. She had fallen as she walked to the kitchen. Along with the french toast she had made that morning.

  
  


“NOOOO!” She exclaimed. The others laughed at their family member’s antics. Koutarou glances at the time. “Mom! We’re late for school!” He says calmly. The chaos erupts once more

  
  


“Okay kids! We’re here!” Koi says. “Buh-bye Kou-chan! Bye bye KoKo!” Camie said. “Bye Mom! Bye Ma!” They said. “Bye bye Aki!” Then they proceed to book it to the door and lockers, barely making it to their respective classrooms in time.

  
  


_____________

  
  


Keiji sighed. Morning classes had ended and now it was time for lunch.  _ ‘I wonder what I have.’  _ He thought, humming. He walked through the hallways, planning to go to the tree outside the volleyball court silently.

  
  


Then suddenly he curves to avoid walking into someone. “Sorry.” He says absentmindedly. “It’s alright.” He then has a sense of deja vu. He then walked forward again, before stopping suddenly. He made sure to be out of anyone’s way. 

  
  


He stood in place for sometime, trying to think of a reason why he felt like this had happened before. He vaguely registered the person he had almost bumped into walking in his direction. He ignored them until their hand reached out.

  
  


He looked up, not even aware that he was looking down. He came face to face with them. “Oh! So you can move.” They said. His thoughts immediately go to one of the many memories that flood him as he tries to sleep.

  
  


“Is there something wrong with me standing here?” He asks genuinely, not wanting to be in anyone’s way. “Nah, at least I don’t think so.” The other student pauses for a moment. “... Are you okay?”

  
  


“I was just… thinking I guess.” Keiji answers emptily. He stands there for another couple of seconds. “Goodbye.” He says, starting to walk away. “Hey, hey!” The person says. Now that Keiji looks at him, he has silver hair with black highlights. Strange, but nostalgic.

  
  


He almost smiles. “Yes?” The stranger paused. “What’s your name?” “...” “For what it’s worth, my name is Bokuto Koutarou.” Keiji paused and then nodded. “See you around, Bokuto-san.”


	2. Chapter 2

Koutarou couldn’t stop thinking back to that apathetic black-haired boy, who in his head had been dubbed Apathy-kun. He couldn’t stop thinking about the familiarity of the situation. As if it had happened before. 

  
  


Had it? He groaned and rubbed his hands all over his face. He sighs and stands up, not being able to sleep again. He grabbed his laptop and started to type out the password, not really thinking about what he was doing.

  
  


_ ‘Reincarnation’  _ He searched up that word hopefully. He scrolled through the theories and speculations before searching up something else.

  
  


_ ‘Cloud Atlas’ _ His eyes scanned the trailers before he finally clicked on one.  _ ‘I know it… I know I know it.’  _ Those words, those phrases, they hit him. He didn’t realise that he was crying until he brought his hand up to his face.

  
  


“Oh.” He said, nothing else coming to mind. “Oh…” He said again. His sobs then increased. He didn’t know why but that movie… it… it did things to him.

  
  


“Why?” He asked through sobs. “What is happening to me?” He cried out, not really caring about whether or not he was alarming his family. He buried his face in his pillow irately. “Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why.” He sobbed.

  
  


“I want to talk to Apathy-kun again.” He mumbled before drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

_____________

Keiji couldn’t sleep that night. He kept thinking about Bokuto-san. His bubbly greeting and his smile that seemed to never fall out of place. It all felt so, so, so familiar. As if he knew him. It was… no. It was impossible.

  
  


He still sat up and grabbed his phone though. He still looked up  _ ‘Reincarnation’.  _ He still got his hopes up. He still looked up the trailer for that really old movie,  _ ‘Cloud Atlas’. _ He still cried at the stupidity of his situation.

  
  


He soon looked up from his phone. It was currently 4 am. He sighed. Instead of going to sleep he stood up and headed to his bathroom to shower. He stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water.

  
  


He reflected on what the internet had said about reincarnation. He thought back to Bokuto-san and how  _ familiar _ he was. He felt… so comforting in a way he didn’t understand. He stepped out of the shower and shivered slightly. 

  
  


He slipped into his house clothes, glad that it was a saturday. He crept quietly down the stairs, despite there no one but him being home. His mother was out on her hospital shift and wouldn’t be home for… a while.

  
  


He brewed some of the earl grey tea his mother had brought home yesterday and sat by the counter. He stirred the milk into his tea silently, watching the ripples of the liquid hit the edges of the glass and bounce back. This created a cycle that seemed to never end.

  
  


He finally took a sip when he realised it was getting cold. He sighed into the warm tea, his breath turning into steam and dampening his face slightly. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts crash over him like a wave.

  
  


He poured the rest of the drink into a thermos and put on a sweater and long pants. He pulled on his shoes and brought his phone and keys out. He left a note for his mother if she did come back while she was out. 

  
  


“I just need to clear my head from Bokuto-san.” He told himself, picking up a burgundy scarf and his thermos before heading out the door.

_____________

Koutaro walked through the streets of his neighborhood. It was quiet, being early morning in the Tokyo village he resided in. He shoved his hands in his pockets and breathed into the air. His breaths form small, white clouds that drifted off into the wind.

  
  


His early morning thoughts drifted back to Apathy-kun. He didn’t know why he felt so… familiar. Like, he was always there. It was strange to say the least, considering they had only met the day before.

  
  


He shivered slightly and sneezed.  _ ‘I wonder who’d be mentioning me at 4:30 am on a saturday.’  _ He mused amusedly. He sighed again, mesmerized by his breath in the air. He stopped on the sidewalk and closed his eyes.

  
  


He opened his eyes to see a surprised looking person in front of him. “Bokuto-san?” The other boy whispered silently. “Apathy-kun?” He responded quietly. The small, black haired boy sneezed cutely and straightened back up.

  
  


Koutarou happily walked forward to Apathy-kun. “Good morning!” He chirped. The boy smiled slightly. “Good morning.” He whispered back. Koutarou smiled widely. “I forgot to ask you this when we met yesterday, but can I have your number?” He asked.

  
  


Apathy-kun looked down slightly and smiled, before putting a straight face back on. “May I ask why?” He answered. “I just wanna keep in touch with ya! You seem cool.” He declared easily. The boy flushed slightly.

  
  


“I… I can’t promise that I’ll respond often but… okay.” He said, rubbing his hands together and handing his phone to Koutarou. “A-P-A-T-H-Y - K-U-N.” He said. The boy sighed. “Don’t call me that… My name’s Akaashi.” He said.

  
  


Koutarou grinned victoriously and typed out the name. “See you later Akaashi-kun!” He chirped to the boy who was sipping from his thermos. “... See you later Bokuto-san.” He answered silently.

  
  


Koutarou headed in the other direction before stopping and turning around. “Wait,” he said. “Can we head to the park nearby?” He asked. The other boy stopped and turned around as well.

  
  


Akaashi nodded. “Okay.” He answered silently. He walked towards Koutarou and fell into step beside him comfortably. “...” “...” The boys walked in silence until they reached the park. Koutarou smiled widely.

  
  


“Look! The sun’s rising.” He said, tugging on Akaashi’s sleeve. The boy looked up and his eyes shined brightly. “So it is.” He whispered. Koutarou flashed another smile at him and tugged at his sleeve again.

  
  


“C’mon Akaashi-kun! We can sit over there.” He said, directing them over to his usual bech spot. Akaashi followed silently.They both sat at the wooden bench. Koutarou’s smile softened. “I love the cold. And snowflakes. And pocky, strawberry pocky. And burgundy scarves,”

  
  


He said silently. “They all remind me of a special someone.” He continues. “I miss them.” He added, tears streaming down his face once more. “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said silently. “Those things remind me of someone special too.” He admitted.

  
  


At that moment, both the boys found comfort in each other. Akaashi leaned onto Koutarou's shoulder, and both cried silently. Koutarou holding the smaller teen as small cries wracked his body.

_____________

Keiji held Bokuto tightly and let himself find comfort in the other teen. He hadn’t found comfort in someone like this in a long time. He clutched onto Bokuto’s shirt like a lifeline. Bokuto gave silent reassurances through soft touches.

  
  


Keiji remembered the person from his dreams being able to reach him the same way and he cried harder. “I’m sorry.” He apologised, his voice incredibly strained. Bokuto just held him tighter and he felt the other boy cry harder.

  
  


“It’s okay Akaashi-kun.” He whispered back. Keiji hugged him tighter and Bokuto did the same. They sat there, crying and hugging for a while. The sun rose higher and higher. It lit up the park and reached the two boys.

  
  


Keiji was finally able to stop his tears. “I’m sorry Bokuto-san.” He whispered, looking away. “Hey,” the silver haired boy said. “Thank you.” He said, smiling at Keiji. “What do you mean Bokuto-san? I cried all over you and I barely know you.”

  
  


Bokuto just smiled wider. “So did I. And, you brought me more comfort than anyone has in a long time.” He said. Keiji hesitated for a second. “So did you, Bokuto-san.” He whispered back. Bokuto’s face dropped into a more serene look.

  
  


He then smiled again. “Please come over! It’s cold out here and I would hate to leave you like this.” Keiji’s head shot up again and he looked at Bokuto, bewildered. “R-really? You would do that for me?” He asked silently.

  
  


Bokuto chuckled. “What’re friends for?” He asked rhetorically. Keiji smiled slightly. “I’ve… I’ve never had a friend before.” He admitted. Bokuto looked personally offended. “Really? Well, I am pleased to be the first.” He said cheekily.

  
  


Keiji sighed. “Alright then, Bokuto-san. Lead the way.” He said, voice recovering from the long crying session they had. Bokuto cheered softly. Keiji checked his phone for the time. 5:01 am. “Let’s go Akaashi!” He said, taking Keiji by the sleeve.

_____________

Koutarou unlocked the door to his home silently. “I’m home.” He whispered, pulling off his shoes and motioning for Akaashi to do the same. The boy followed suit. “Welcome to my humble abode.” Koutarou said.

  
  


Akaashi snorted a bit and quieted. “Come in,” Koutarou whispered. He looked around and did a double take seeing Mom sitting by the table. No, no, not on a chair, she was lying on the floor by the dining table.

  
  


He sighed and spun on his heel. “Gimme a minute Akaashi-kun.” He whispered. The boy nodded. Koutarou headed over to her. “Mom, Mom, Mom, MOM!” His mom jolted awake. “Kou-chan?” She slurred sleepily.

  
  


Koutarou laughed. “Mom why’re you on the floor by the table?” He asked, snickering. She opened her mouth and then closed it, looking around. “What the heck.” She said, her head still whipping from side to side. He then saw her head stop in a certain direction.

  
  


“Hello.” She said hesitantly to Akaashi. “Ah! Mom, this is Akaashi-kun. He’s my friend that I bumped into during my walk.” He said. “Oh. Hello Akaashi-kun!” She greeted. Akaashi bowed. “Hello, sorry for the intrusion.” He whispered.

  
  


Mom laughed. “No worries! But… why were you out so early?” Akaashi stiffened slightly. “I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep.” He whispered. Mom nodded understandingly. “That happens to our Kou-chan a lot too.” She said, ruffling Koutarou’s hair.

  
  


“Mom!” He said embarrassedly. Akaashi chuckled lightly. “Mom! We’re going to hang out in my room- DON’T GIVE ME THAT FACE- and  _ talk.  _ Alright?” Mom nodded amusedly and looked back over to Akaashi.

  
  


“My name is Bokuto Koi, I am one of Koutarou’s mothers.” She said. Akaashi nodded and remained the same. “Hello Bokuto-san. Thank you for having me.” He answered. Mom smiled widely.

  
  


“Okay!” Koutarou clapped. “C’mon Akaashi-kun! Let's go.” He said, jerking his head in the direction of the stairs and grabbed Akaashi by the sleeve again.

_____________

Keiji let himself be dragged up the stairs by Bokuto. “Okay! We’re here.” Bokuto announced, as if they were arriving from a car trip. Keiji nodded. “Okay Bokuto-san.” He whispered. Bokuto’s face lit up before shadowing over again.  _ ‘What a mood swing.’  _ Keiji thought. “Bokuto-san?” 

  
  


The silver-haired boy looked up at him. “I’m sorry for dragging you all the way here Akaashi-kun.” He moped. Keiji sighed. “It’s okay Bokuto-san. Frankly I’m just glad you didn’t abandon me then and there.”

  
  


Bokuto’s face lit up and he smiled widely. “Great!” He said. “Okay, we should probably get in the room because one of my moms are going to spy on us or something.” He mumbled, opening the door.

  
  


Keiji nodded and entered the room behind Bokuto. He looked around the room. The clutter was minimal and not enough to get in their way. Bokuto plopped down onto the bed and gestured for Keiji to join him.

  
  


He sat on the bed beside Bokuto. “Are you… Are you okay Akaashi-kun?” Bokuto whispered. Keiji sighed. “Are you, Bokuto-san?” He responded. He looked at Bokuto, he was looking out the window.

  
  


He caught his eye and the boy finally responded. “I wanna watch Cloud Atlas.” He said in a low voice. Keiji’s eyes watered and he looked away. “O-Oh.” He responded. He rubbed at his eyes slightly and nodded his head.

  
  


“Whatever you’d like to do Bokuto-san.” He answered, voice stabilizing. He turned towards Bokuto, who was wiping tears from his eyes as well. Bokuto gave a watery chuckle. “We really cry a lot, don’t we?” He asked.

  
  


Keiji gave an almost smile. “Yes, it seems that way.” He responded. Bokuto brought out his computer and motioned for Keiji to lay beside him. Keiji crawled over to him and lay by his side. He leaned against the older teen as the movie started.

  
  


Somehow, to both of the teens this felt neither uncomfortable nor strange. It felt like they had done this millions of times. Keiji snuggled further into Bokuto and stayed there. He felt the silver-haired teen relax.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like when they find each other again... In another life."

The movie was halfway done and both boys were asleep. Koutarou jolted awake for some reason then relaxed again, seeing Akaashi was still asleep. This situation felt all too familiar. That word appeared a lot in his head these days.

  
  


Akaashi stirred for a bit then stopped. He snuggled into Koutarou.  _ ‘Jeez, how is it legally allowed for anyone to be this pretty.’  _ Koutarou thought, his face getting slightly flushed. Ma opened the door and grinned cheekily at Koutarou.

  
  


“Ma!” He whisper-shouted. Ma just giggled and winked before closing the door. Koutarou sighed and relaxed further, snuggling into Akaashi’s hair.  _ ‘Isn’t it weird that we’re so close? Didn’t we just meet?’  _

  
  


Koutarou pondered silently. Akaashi stirred a bit then yawned. “Hello Bokuto-san.” He whispered. Something flashed in his eyes that Koutarou couldn’t catch. Embarrassment? No. At least Koutarou didn’t think so. 

  
  


“Akaashi. Isn’t this weird.” “... What is Bokuto-san.” Koutarou chuckled. “That it feels so familiar to be laying with you, watching Cloud Atlas and finding comfort in your presence. Is it just me or does it feel familiar… And different?”

  
  


Akaashi’s breath hitched and his eyes sparkled. “It’s not just… me?” He whispered. “It feels so familiar but like there’s something missing. Like we knew each other… In another life.” A searing breath left Koutarou’s lungs.

  
  


Recognition. That’s what flashed in his eyes a minute ago. What’s probably flashing through his own right now… Recognition. Of him, of Akaashi. Of Keiji. “Koutarou… Have- Have you been sleeping well?” Akaashi said.

  
  


Koutarou chuckled wetly. “Better than I used to.” Stray tears streamed down Keiji’s face.  _ “Ask me why I like Cloud Atlas so much.”  _ Keiji threw himself into Koutarou’s arms. “I found you.” He said.  _ “Koutarou, why do you like Cloud Atlas so much.”  _

  
  
Koutarou held Keiji tightly.  _ “I like when they find each other again… In another life.”  _ “You found me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me throughout this story! I cried writing the ending. <3


End file.
